


Rehabilitation

by DeathBelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Client!Eren, Explicit Language, M/M, Probation Officer!Levi, Slow Build, Very Brief Mention of Jeankasa, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Levi has been a probation officer for ten years and has never met a client that he didn't dislike. Eren Jaeger is no different, and he gets on Levi's bad side almost immediately. Luckily Levi only has to deal with Jaeger once a month. During those rare appointments, though, Jaeger becomes a little less irritating and a little more interesting. Levi would never admit it, but it's possible he's beginning to feel something other than disdain for Jaeger, who doesn't seem to be nearly as annoying as Levi had initially thought. It gets increasingly more difficult for Levi to do his job when Jaeger is looking at him with eyes brighter than starlight.





	1. July

**JULY**

The heavy gray door swung open with a bang. Everyone sitting in the lobby jumped, anxious eyes finding the man glowering in the doorway.

“Which one of you is Jaeger?” the man asked, the harshness of his voice mirrored in his hard glare.

A young man seated in the back row slowly raised his hand.

“Put your hand down, you’re not in kindergarten. Get your ass over here.”

Jaeger stood up quickly and started toward the door. He stumbled and nearly tripped over the row of chairs in front of him. 

The man in the doorway rolled his eyes and stepped back to allow Jaeger to pass.

“Third office on the left,” he said, pointing down the hallway.

Obediently, Jaeger moved forward. He twitched as the door slammed, but kept walking. 

A girl was crying in the first office he passed. The woman in the second had her elbows propped on her desk, staring intently at the computer monitor. 

Jaeger hesitated in front of the third and looked back over his shoulder.

“Go on, we don’t have all day.”

He took a breath and stepped into the small square office, eyes darting around as he made a quick scan of his surroundings. 

No one had gone through the trouble of decorating the office. There was a desk, a filing cabinet, and a bookshelf, on which the spines of several volumes stood in perfect order. A corkboard was on the wall behind the desk, neatly arranged papers speared into place with plain white push pins. The only other defining feature of the otherwise blank walls was a cluster of frames hung on the wall to Jaeger’s left. They held some type of certificates; Jaeger didn’t have the opportunity to read them before the man followed him into the office.

“Sit down,” the man snapped, pointing to the single chair aligned forlornly in front of the desk. It was hard plastic supported by short metal legs.

Jaeger sat, reminded of the desks he’d occupied in his school days, while the man circled and sat in his own cushioned desk chair.

There was one detail that Jaeger didn’t fail to miss. On the edge of the desk there was a black plate with a name written in neat gold print: Levi Ackerman.

Levi Ackerman grabbed a file without looking at it, his narrow eyes still on Jaeger.

“Why do you look so confused?” he said. “You’ve been here once already for your intake appointment. What’s your problem?”

“Nothing,” said Jaeger. He averted his eyes and stared down at his knees. 

He felt Levi Ackerman’s scowl, but didn’t look up.

Levi flipped open the file and glanced at the information within.

“How do you say your first name?”

“Eren.”

“Why’s it spelled like that?”

“I don’t know. That’s just the way my mom spelled it.”

Levi made a scoffing sound but didn’t comment further.

“Why are you here, Eren Jaeger?”

“You have my file,” said Eren. “You know why I’m here.”

“I know a lot about you,” said Levi, tapping a finger against the pages. “I still want you to answer the question.”

A long moment passed while Eren tried to decide what to say. 

“Hey.” Levi slapped a hand against the surface of his desk. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Eren was startled into doing just that. “Assault,” he answered automatically. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Lover’s spat?” said Levi. “Decide your girlfriend needed to learn to keep her mouth shut?”

“No,” said Eren. An edge of defensiveness sharpened his voice like the blade of a knife. “I’d never hurt someone I was dating.”

“So as long as you’re not in a relationship with them it’s not a big deal if you throw a few punches,” said Levi. “At least you have standards.”

Sarcasm dripped from the words like acid.

Eren gritted his teeth and said nothing.

“So who’d you beat up?” said Levi. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “Tell me a story.” 

Eren didn’t like the scrutiny at all. He looked over his shoulder at the open doorway. He wasn’t comfortable sitting like that, with his back exposed. It put him on edge, just like the way Levi was watching him put him on edge.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Eren. 

“I didn’t ask what you wanted.”

“I don’t care what you asked. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Levi’s glare became hardened steel. He shifted in his chair and rested his arms on the edge of his desk, leaning forward slightly. “If you’re going to bring this attitude into my office,” he said, “then we’re going to have some problems, Jaeger. You’re going to be on probation for a year, whether you like it or not. So I suggest you get the fuck over yourself and do what it takes to stay out of jail. Do you understand that?”

Eren’s blood boiled beneath his skin. He felt like he was gasoline, and someone had just struck a match beneath his chair.

“Yes,” he said through clenched teeth. “I understand.”

“Good.” Levi sat back again. He picked up the file and scanned some of the pages. “Is this your first charge, Jaeger?”

“Yes.”

“Then there’s a small ray of hope waiting for you at the end of your year. If you don’t fuck up you’ll get this wiped off your record and come out with a clean slate. That’s good for you. Violent offenses don’t look good on a background check.”

Eren just nodded. 

“Have you been arrested since you were here last month for your intake?”

“No.”

“Has your address or phone number changed?”

“No.”

“Are you working anywhere?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Eren just shrugged. “Haven’t found anything.”

Levi’s stare was as flat as Eren’s file. “Maybe you should try harder,” he said. “If you don’t bring my money every month this isn’t going to go well for you.”

“I have it,” said Eren. He shifted forward and fished for his wallet. When he flipped it open it was devoid of anything except a worn driver’s license and a creased paper. He removed the paper, unfolded it, and slid it across the desk to Levi. “Forty bucks,” he said. “Money order only.”

Levi snatched it up and examined it. “If you don’t have a job where’d you get the money?”

“My sister let me borrow it.”

Levi scoffed. “You’re twenty-four years old, Jaeger. It’s time to grow up and take care of yourself, don’t you think?”

Eren bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from responding.

Levi made some notes in the file, sketched out a receipt, and pushed it toward Eren. “Hold on to that,” he said. “If you don’t have proof of what you paid I can cash this in and put it in my pocket.”

“I think if you were going to do that you wouldn’t mention it.”

“You don’t know me, Jaeger. You don’t know what I might do. I don’t trust you, so it’s best if you don’t trust me, either. That’s the safest thing to do.”

Eren heard footsteps in the hallway and looked over his shoulder again. A tall man in khakis and a button-up strode by, a timid blonde girl trailing along after him.

“Do you have ADD?” said Levi. “You’re having a hard time paying attention.”

Eren forced himself to look back at Levi.

“The rules were explained to you at intake,” said Levi. “Any questions?”

“No. I know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Good,” said Levi. “Pay off all your shit, show up when I tell you to, and don’t get arrested. That’s about it. And for you in particular, watch your attitude when you come here. It’s easier for me to put shitty brats in jail than to have to deal with them. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Since you don’t have a job,” said Levi, reaching for a stack of business cards to his left, “you can’t be picky about when I schedule your appointments.” He flipped open a planner and turned to the first week of August. He sketched Eren’s name onto the page without looking at him, then printed the date on the card. He offered it to Eren with a raised brow. “Be back this day at this time. Don’t be late.”

Eren took the card and glanced down at it. Levi’s name and contact information were centered on the card. Below it his next appointment was written in a neat script.

“Okay,” said Eren. 

Levi turned his attention to his computer and started typing. Eren waited for a moment, wondering if that was his dismissal. At length he said, “So I can go now? That’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” said Levi, his eyes still on the screen. “Get out.”

Eren didn’t wait to be told twice. He stood, exited into the hallway, and found that it was much easier to breathe without the sharp edge of Levi’s stare slicing into him.

He was not looking forward to August.


	2. Chapter 2

AUGUST

Levi hated going to work in general, but Mondays were always the worst.

He hadn’t overexerted himself over the weekend. Mostly he had stayed at home and tidied up his house and done the yard work that could no longer be ignored. He’d gone to Erwin’s for a short time on Saturday, but he’d been back home and in bed before eleven. There was no reason for him to feel as exhausted as he did when he trudged through the side door of the probation office.

“Good morning, Levi!”

The disembodied voice floated to him on a breeze of hyperactive cheer. He couldn’t see Hanji, but he knew she was in the office that was most unfortunately located beside his own. 

He ignored her, unlocked his office door, and scowled at the walls he would be staring at for the next eight hours.

Had it actually been two days since he’d been there? It felt more like two hours. Weekends blurred by so quickly. Levi thought it was probably old age getting the best of him. His sense of time was becoming more and more skewed as he got older.

Maybe he would die soon and he wouldn’t have to work anymore.

Before he even sat down Hanji traipsed into his office, twin coffee mugs in hand.

“How was your weekend?” she said, plopping into his client chair without invitation. “Did you do anything exciting? Go anywhere? Meet anyone?”

“No.” Despite his irritation, Levi took the mug that Hanji offered him. He couldn’t turn down coffee. He couldn’t make it through a day without coffee. 

“You’re so boring.” Hanji dragged the words into three syllables. Levi felt his eye twitch. “Go do something fun for once, Levi. You haven’t even taken a vacation day in two years.”

“I’m saving them.”

“For what?” said Hanji. 

“Emergencies.”

Hanji rolled her eyes, dug a sugar packet out of her pocket, and dumped it into her coffee. Levi took a sip of his own. It was black, and ridiculously strong. Exactly what he needed to keep himself awake. 

“Don’t be such an old man,” she said. “You’re not even forty yet.”

“Close enough.”

“You’re being dramatic. I mean, just look at me! I’m so young at heart that I don’t look a day over twenty-five.”

Levi’s stare was flat. “I hope you’re joking.”

The comment didn’t affect her. Hanji stood with her coffee and beamed at Levi as she moved to the door. “Sorry to leave so fast, but there’s stuff to do and clients to see. Talk to you later, Levi!”

She swept into the hallway, leaving only the comforting smell of coffee behind. 

Levi took another sip, sighing as the warmth hit his stomach. Then he flipped open his appointment book and started pulling the files of the clients on his schedule for the morning. 

The very first name made him pause: Eren Jaeger.

Who the fuck was Eren Jaeger?

Levi frowned down at the name, wondering if he’d made a mistake. Then he yanked open a drawer on his filing cabinet, retrieved the file, and stared at the information within.

Twenty-four-year-old male, Assault, no job; fairly typical of Levi’s clientele.

A note at the bottom of the page, penned in by Levi a month before, was what sparked Levi’s memory.

_Bad attitude._

Right, _that_ Eren Jaeger.

Levi snorted and resumed rifling through the filing cabinet, selecting the ones matching the other names on today’s schedule. Most of them he recognized. He supposed he would eventually know Eren Jaeger’s name, too, given a couple more appointments. It was impossible to remember everyone after their first appointment when he had nearly two hundred delinquents to keep up with.

Once the files were organized and he’d drained half of his coffee, Levi stood with a stretch that popped at least three vertebrae. Thirty-eight had never felt so old. He may as well have been seventy. 

He passed Hanji on his way to the lobby. She sat with her elbows on her desk, listening intently to some bullshit story that one of her clients was spinning. Levi shook his head and kept walking.

Sometimes when it was really quiet in the office he could hear the conversations between Hanji and her criminals. He didn’t agree with the way she did her job; she was too soft on people. When some street trash dragged into his office and started feeding him excuses about why they couldn’t scrape together their payment he cut them down. Hanji would let someone ramble on forever without interrupting. It was probably because she liked talking so much. She knew what it was like to repeatedly hear the words “Shut up”. Usually those words came from Levi.

He paused at the lobby door and checked his watch. It was 8:16. Jaeger’s appointment was a minute earlier. It was probably too soon to even check for him. Levi didn’t remember which one Jaeger was, but the typical bad-attitude twenty-four-year-old was always late, and they always brought an encyclopedia of excuses for their tardiness. He considered going back to his office and checking back in about twenty minutes, but decided he’d give it a shot. He shoved the door open, glared at the handful of clients in the lobby, and said, “Does anyone out here need to see me?”

A thin, wide-eyed girl on the front row spoke up. “I need to talk to Mr. Smith. I don’t have an appointment today but I-”

“I don’t remember asking what you need,” Levi said. He turned to move back into the hallway but a voice caught him before the door slammed shut.

“Um, Levi? I mean, uh, Mr. Ackerman. I’m here to see you, I have an appointment.”

Levi glared over his shoulder. “Don’t just stand there then, come on.”

Eren hastened to the door and followed a step behind Levi as he trudged down the hallway.

“You were on time,” said Levi.

“You told me to be.”

Levi cut the corner into his office. “Sit down.”

Jaeger did as he was told. He plopped into the single chair and stared down at his hands. 

“Money?” said Levi.

Eren dug out his wallet without a word. He plucked out the money order and slid it across the desk.

Levi stared at it. “This is only for twenty dollars.”

Eren shrugged one shoulder. “It was all I had.”

“That’s not good enough.”

“I’ll make up for it next month. I promise.”

“Do you know how many idiots tell me that every day?” said Levi. “Then next month rolls around and you still don’t have it. Do you think I’m stupid?”

Eren blinked up at him. His eyes were vivid green. Levi figured the kid was wearing colored contacts. 

“I’m serious,” said Eren. “I’ll bring extra next month. I’m not lying.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. In his experience, every time someone used the phrase “I’m not lying”, it meant they were definitely lying.

“Whatever,” said Levi. He put the check to the side and wrote out a receipt. “Here. Hang on to this.”

Eren took it and slid it into his wallet alongside another receipt. Levi noticed it was the one he’d written last month.

“Have you been arrested, Jaeger?”

“No.”

“Any tickets or citations?”

“No.”

“Any more fights?” Eren shook his head.

Levi glanced at Jaeger’s information sheet. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say you still don’t have a job.”

Eren perked up a little. “I have an interview tomorrow,” he said. “They called me on Saturday.”

Levi jotted down a note and struggled against rolling his eyes. Erwin had warned him – again – about being too rude with his clients. He had also been absolutely forbidden to use the word “fuck” while a client was in his office. 

Luckily Erwin hadn’t been around the last few times he’d slipped up.

“Every jobless moron who comes in here always says they have an interview tomorrow.” He flicked his eyes up to Eren, who scowled down at the floor. “Unless you come in here with actual proof I’m not going to believe you.”

“I’m not lying,” said Eren. The words were curt. “I don’t lie.”

“Sure, whatever,” said Levi. He reached for his appointment book and wrote Jaeger’s name in at a random time. “Come back with a job and maybe I’ll believe you.”

He offered one of his cards, which Eren took without making eye contact. 

“Is that it?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” said Levi. “Get out.”

Jaeger did as instructed, the chair legs scraping against the floor as he stood. Levi’s eye twitched but he chose not to comment. 

A minute later Hanji twirled into his office. 

“What did that kid do?” she asked. “He actually looked like a decent human being.”

Levi started to respond, but before he got a single word out she interrupted.

“Oh, wait! I want to guess. DUI?”

“No.”

“Endangerment?”

“No.”

“Schedule VI?”

“No.”

Hanji’s face scrunched up in thought. “Well he doesn’t look like a thief or an addict. Burglary?”

“Assault,” said Levi, just so the conversation would end.

Hanji tilted her head. “Hmm. He doesn’t look like an assaulter either. Who’d he assault?”

“I don’t know,” said Levi, “and I don’t care.” He flipped the file shut and rolled his chair over to the filing cabinet. “Did you want something important?”

“No, not really. Oh, wait, yes. There’s some guy in the lobby for you that says he missed his appointment yesterday. Should I get him a shovel?”

“Yes,” said Levi, “please do.”

Whenever anyone missed their appointments with Levi Ackerman they might as well go ahead and dig their own grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be posted around Tuesday. I'll try to consistently update twice a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback it's always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEPTEMBER**

“Levi, hurry up!” 

He pointedly started typing more slowly.

Hanji clung to the doorframe, her whining wearing on Levi’s nerves. “I’m starving,” she said. “I may actually starve to death. I’m going to die, Levi.”

“It’s only eleven-thirty,” he said. “We still have half an hour before we can even leave.”

“Erwin isn’t here though!” said Hanji. “We can go now. He’ll never know.”

“Not until Mike tells him,” said Levi. 

“He wouldn’t rat us out.”

“He wouldn’t rat _you_ out,” Levi corrected. “He’d snitch on me the second Erwin comes back.”

“But Levi…”

“I have a client right now anyway,” said Levi. “I’ll go with you at noon if you stop whining all over my office door.”

Hanji made a particularly pathetic sound before withdrawing. Levi heard the distant fwoosh of air that meant she’d collapsed into her desk chair.

Levi glanced down at his appointment book. The name Eren Jaeger was written neatly into the eleven-thirty slot. He paused for a moment. There was something vaguely familiar about the name but he couldn’t place it. He reached for the file and scanned the paperwork within. It took a moment, but the client’s identity clicked into place. He was the one with the green eyes that were most definitely contacts. No one had eyes that green. It was a biological impossibility.

Levi read over his notes from the month before. The Jaeger kid had come with half a payment and a promise to make up the difference. 

Levi already knew that wasn’t going to happen.

He went out to fetch Jaeger. There were only two people in the lobby. One of them was Levi’s client. The other was a female who gave Levi a particularly vicious glare when Eren started across the room.

Levi glared back and led Jaeger to his office.

As soon as they sat down the kid pulled out his wallet without prompting. He flipped through it and offered a slip of paper to Levi, who took it with a measure of skepticism. “I told you I’d pay it,” said Eren as Levi examined the numbers. He sounded proud of himself. “I got a job too, see?” He fumbled through his wallet again and produced a crumpled pay stub. “I just started two weeks ago. This was my first check. I’ll get another one next week.”

Levi glanced at the pay stub and then looked up at Eren. The kid wasn’t quite smiling, but his eyes were bright. He was leaning forward slightly, as if waiting for Levi’s reaction.

Levi pushed the pay stub back toward him. “I could’ve figured that out myself just by looking at you,” he said, pointing at Jaeger’s shirt. The Burger King logo was stitched into the fabric. 

Eren looked down at himself, as if just realizing what he was wearing.

“Oh, right,” he said. “I have to be there at twelve. My sister is dropping me off after this.”

“You don’t drive?”

Eren blinked. “No. I mean, I can. I have a license. I just don’t have a car. I’m going to buy one, though, now that I have a job. I’m saving up.”

Again, he was looking at Levi as if expecting some sort of appreciation. Levi just made a note in the file.

“Here’s a tip for you,” said Levi. “If you want to keep this job for any length of time you need to be a little more professional. I know it’s just fucking Burger King” – crap, he hoped no one had heard that – “but they still have standards. Comb your damn hair. And take those stupid contacts out, you look ridiculous.”

Eren’s hand went to his hair, but it dropped back to his side just as quickly. “What do you mean?” he said, brow furrowing. “I don’t wear contacts.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the kid. He waited for any indication of dishonesty but none came. 

He still didn’t believe anyone’s eyes could be that green.

“Okay then,” he said, shrugging off the subject. “Moving on.”

He asked the same questions that he posed to each of his clients during every appointment. Jaeger’s answers were satisfactory; no charges, nothing had changed, everything was fine.

When Levi reached for his appointment book Eren spoke up.

“Umm, Mr. Ackerman? If you could maybe schedule me for earlier in the morning that would be great. So I don’t have to ask off work or anything. They never put me on the schedule before eleven so anything before that would be good.”

Levi bit down on a snide remark. He hated being addressed that way because it was always said sarcastically. The kid seemed genuine enough, though. Maybe he really was just trying to be respectful. “Sure.”

He passed Eren a card. The kid looked down at it, looked back up at Levi, and his lips twitched in a semblance of a smile. “Thank you.”

“Whatever,” said Levi. “See you next month.”

Eren nodded and left the office without another word. 

Levi stared at the doorway for a moment. Then he stood and stepped into the hallway. He took a left, the opposite direction of Hanji’s office, and rounded a corner to the window that overlooked the parking lot. 

He saw Eren and his sister approaching a red SUV. Eren was speaking, his hands flapping around as he explained something. His sister simply shook her head and got into the vehicle. Eren climbed into the passenger side, his mouth still running.

Levi turned away, but before he took two steps Hanji was in his face.

“Are you ready now?” she demanded. “Starving, Levi. Starving.”

He checked his watch. “Twenty more minutes, four-eyes.”

She literally did not allow him to move more than three steps away from her until they left the building for lunch.

“Finally!” she said as they climbed into Hanji’s old van, the exclamation making Levi wince. “What are you feeling? Burgers, Chinese, chicken?”

“I don’t want anything,” said Levi, snapping his seat belt in place. “I brought something from home. It’s in the fridge.”

“You’re so boring,” said Hanji. “Why are you even going with me then?”

“Because you wouldn’t shut up about it. Just drive.”

Hanji’s driving style was a blend of Nascar and rugby. Levi gripped the door, clenched his jaw, and pretended they weren’t in danger of dying on several different occasions. Hanji had never been in a vehicle accident, which was an absolute miracle. He supposed if she’d made it this long without dying in an explosion of metal and gasoline then it probably wasn’t going to happen now.

Levi listened to Hanji’s idle chatter as they drove, occasionally adding to the conversation with dry comments or droll sarcasm. Hanji carried on, unbothered by his attitude. They’d worked together for the past decade. She was used to him.

The lunch trip was fine until Hanji chose her destination and wheeled into the drive-thru. Levi stared blankly at the menu, trying to remember why going to Burger King was giving him such a bad feeling. 

It wasn’t until after Hanji placed her order that he remembered.

“You can’t eat here,” he said. “One of my clients works here.”

Hanji was completely unconcerned. “So? Maybe we can get free food!”

He knew she was joking but it irritated him anyway.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he snapped. “You’re likely to get poisoned. I never eat where my clients work.”

“You never eat anywhere,” said Hanji. “I’ve literally coerced you into an actual restaurant about three times in the past five years.”

“Restaurant kitchens are disgusting,” said Levi. “Not the point. If he sees me he’ll probably spit in your food, which is worse than being poisoned.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. He probably won’t even see you, it’s fine.”

Levi sulked as they pulled up to the window. The smiling face that greeted them was an unfamiliar female and Levi felt himself relax a little.

She withdrew, the window slid shut, and Hanji bounced in her seat as she waited for her food. “Chicken fries, Levi,” she said, the words almost solemn. “Never in my life have I had anything as satisfying as chicken fries. I don’t know how they do it.”

“With grease and chicken guts, probably.”

The drive-thru window slid open again. “Here you go, ma’am.” A blinding smile and green eyes appeared with Hanji’s food. “Need any sauces with that?”

Levi sank back in his seat, trying to disappear.

“Honey mustard. Oh! And barbecue too, just to be safe.”

Eren ducked out of the window for a moment. 

Hanji pushed her food into Levi’s lap. “Here, hold this.”

“It’s your food, hold it yourself.”

“Here you go!” said Eren brightly, dropping the packets into Hanji’s hand. His smile dimmed by a small degree when he looked into the van and saw Levi. He blinked, surprised, then turned the smile back on. “Hi, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi nodded once and pointedly looked out the window.

Hanji jokingly called him Mr. Ackerman all the way back to the office. Upon arrival he threw some of her chicken fries onto the pavement, Hanji swore she would never speak to him again, and by the time lunch was over all was forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

**OCTOBER**

Levi liked fall. It was the season when everything died.

Also people started to dress more reasonably. Clients no longer wore shorts and tiny tank tops and, worst of all, flip flops that revealed their horrendous feet. It was the season of sweaters and pants and boots, and Levi was relieved.

Despite the general population’s response to the cooler weather, Levi’s wardrobe didn’t change. He wore the same clothes in the dead of winter as he did in mid-July. He was inside all the time anyway. The walk from his car to the building, no matter in which extreme of the weather, was not going to kill him.

The breeze was cool on his face. It brushed his hair back from his forehead with a feather-light touch and Levi closed his eyes against the sensation. This was perfect weather. It was a relief after months of scalding sunlight.

When he stepped inside the office the autumn breeze was replaced with stale air. He sighed, took a step toward his office, and was stopped before he could go further.

“Levi, is that you?”

Levi winced. That tone wasn’t good.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Could you come into my office for a moment?”

Levi closed his eyes, inhaled, then did as instructed.

Erwin was alone in his office. He reclined in his chair as Levi entered, studying him over his folded fingertips.

“Good morning, Levi.”

Levi made a grunting noise in response.

“Please, sit,” said Erwin, gesturing toward the two chairs angled in front of his desk.

Levi reluctantly did so, slouching into one of the seats with a scowl. “What is it?”

Erwin’s expression didn’t change. “Someone has issued a complaint against you. Again.”

Levi was unsurprised. It tended to happen fairly often. “What about this time?”

“The client claims you called them a complete fucking moron and told them to get their shit together before you put them in jail. Does that sound at all familiar?”

Levi pretended to think. After a moment he said, “You know, that does sound like me.”

Erwin didn’t find it amusing.

“We’ve discussed this, Levi,” he said, his patience unending. “You don’t have to be nice to them, but you can’t be cruel, either.”

“I’m not cruel,” said Levi, “just honest. Sorry about saying fuck. That part really was an accident. Sometimes it just slips out.”

“Well it needs to stop slipping,” said Erwin. His voice was stern, as was the set of his eyebrows. “You know I appreciate you as a person, crudeness and all, but you can’t behave like that here in front of your clients. You’re supposed to be an example for them, Levi. Treat them with at least a small measure of respect. They’re people, you know.”

His first reaction was to argue, but then he reminded himself that in this situation, at least, Erwin was his boss first, not his friend. Once five o’clock rolled around things would be different, but for now he was a subordinate. “Okay, I’ll try to do better.”

“Good. See that you do.” 

“Am I dismissed?”

Erwin sighed, his left eyebrow twitching. “Yes, you’re dismissed.”

Levi nodded and exited into the hallway.

All things considered, he’d had much worse meetings in Erwin’s office. At least the word ‘termination’ hadn’t come up this time. 

As he walked to his office he saw Hanji peek into the hallway from her own door, enlarged eyes watching him. He pretended she wasn’t there.

He dropped into his chair with a huff and started pulling his files.

His phone gave a sharp trill and he glanced at the time. Generally clients didn’t call that early. He answered it with his trademark greeting. “Ackerman.”

“Levi.” The whisper on the other end was familiar, and also approximately ten feet away. “Is everything okay?”

He glared at the wall separating his office from Hanji’s. “Yes, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I was trying to listen but Erwin was being too quiet again.”

“Would you rather he yelled at me?”

“It would make it easier for me, yes.”

Levi sighed. “It’s fine,” he repeated. “I just need to stop saying fuck. Again.”

“I have an idea.” 

“No.”

“Seriously, hear me out.” Her voice was getting louder. He could hear her through the phone and also through the wall. “I’m going to buy an air horn.”

“No.”

“And I’ll listen to you talk to your clients and every time you say fuck I’ll blow it and it will train you to stop saying it.”

“No.”

“It’s a great idea, Levi! It’s all psychological. I’ll condition you into using better language.”

“Goodbye, Hanji.”

Even after he hung up he still heard her talking from within her office. He tried to ignore her and focused on his files.

A few minutes later the phone rang again. He snatched it up before the first ring had finished and snapped, “I said no.”

There was an awkward pause on the other end. Distantly he realized Hanji was still talking to herself and her voice wasn’t echoed through the receiver.

“Uh,” said Levi. “I mean, Ackerman.”

“This is Eren’s sister,” said a cool voice. 

“Who?”

“Eren,” she repeated. “Eren Jaeger.”

Levi glanced down at his appointment book. The name was written in at the eight-thirty slot. He concentrated for a moment and it came to him; messy hair, green eyes, Burger King.

“Right,” said Levi.

“He’s sick,” said the girl. “He needs to reschedule.”

In the background there was a muffled voice, distinctly male. The girl shushed him.

“I can’t talk to you about him,” said Levi, a touch irritated. He hated when people tried to get in other people’s business. He worked adult probation for a reason. He didn’t want to deal with juvenile bullshit. “It’s policy. If he wants to reschedule then I need to talk to him, not you.”

He could almost hear the sound of grinding teeth. Then there was a shuffling sound, a crackle, and someone coughed directly in his ear. 

“Mr. Ackerman?”

It took an extreme effort of will for Levi to subdue the snarky comment that burned on his tongue. He had to close his eyes and remember how miserable Erwin would feel if he had to fire Levi. If he said what was on his mind the termination would be inevitable.

“Yeah.”

“It’s Eren Jaeger. I’m on probation with you.”

_No shit, kid_.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to call but Mikasa said-”

The female voice interrupted him, murmuring something Levi couldn’t interpret.

“I’m sick,” Eren said instead. He sniffed loudly as if to prove his point. “I was going to see if maybe I could come in a different day. I’m sorry to ask but I feel awful and Mikasa says-”

“Have you been to the doctor?” said Levi, cutting off the rant before it could properly start.

“Uh, no,” said Eren. “I don’t have insurance so it’s expensive and I’m trying to save my money so I can-”

“Either go to the doctor and get an excuse or drag your ass in here,” said Levi. “Those are your options.”

The distant female voice was sharper, distinctly angry. 

“Okay, yes, sir,” said Eren. “I’ll be there.”

Levi hung up the phone with a little too much force and fished for Eren’s file. He flipped it open and started scribbling a note detailing their conversation. He might need it for future reference, in case this became a habit. Typically when a client decided to fake an illness that same illness tended to return a month or two down the road. 

The kid did sound pretty bad, but he was more than likely faking it. That was what happened ninety percent of the time, in Levi’s experience. Typically the person was just too lazy to show up or they’d been partying the night before and were still a little drunk or they’d just snorted a line and wanted more time to clean out their system. 

The people he dealt with were full of shit, and he didn’t have time for it.

He figured Jaeger only had a fifty percent chance of actually showing up. Those were typical odds. He would change his mind and go harass a doctor until he got an excuse, or come up with some other bullshit story to try and get out of showing up.

When Levi went out to the lobby at eight-thirty to check for clients, he didn’t expect to see any familiar faces. There were several people clustered on the front row, none of whom he recognized. He swept his gaze across the room and found a solitary individual sitting in the furthest seat, a hood pulled so low over their face that their features weren’t visible. 

“Anyone waiting for me?” said Levi, just to confirm.

The bundle of layers looked up with swollen green eyes and rose from his seat.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” said Levi. He held up a hand, palm out, stopping the kid in his tracks before he’d reached the door. “Jaeger?”

The kid nodded and sniffed. Levi cringed at the sound of bubbling snot.

“You look like shit.”

He vaguely realized that the word had left his mouth but couldn’t bring himself to care. At least he hadn’t said fuck.

Eren sniffed again and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Levi literally shuddered.

“Just stay there,” said Levi. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

He fled from the lobby and ducked back into his office, lip curled in disgust. He grabbed one of his cards, scribbled a new appointment on the back, and seized a can of Lysol before returning to the lobby.

Eren stood in the exact same spot where Levi had left him.

“Here,” said Levi, holding out the card by the corner. “Just come back next month.”

“But I brought my money and I-”

“Bring it next month,” Levi said, more sternly. “I don’t want your nasty ass germs. Take this and go the fuck home.”

The word slipped before Levi could bite down on it, but Eren didn’t seem to mind. He crept forward and reached for the card, his clammy hand taking it from Levi. He glanced at it then looked back up at Levi through glazed eyes. His smile was muted, but present. “Thanks, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Yeah, sure. Get out.”

Before he’d even stepped completely through the doorway Levi started blanketing the lobby in Lysol. He spritzed his hand with it, too, just in case any of the kid’s germs had jumped onto his flesh. He put a particularly liberal coating on the door handle, aware that the other clients in the lobby were staring at him. 

When he turned to glare at them they suddenly found something much more interesting to look at than the short, angry man attempting to suffocate them with Lysol. 

Levi inhaled the foggy air, nearly choked on the intensity of the spray, and retreated back to his office to document the encounter.

If he got sick because of Eren fucking Jaeger, he would find an excuse to send the kid to jail.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOVEMBER**

“Hanji, get these goddamn spider webs out of here! Halloween was two fucking weeks ago!”

“True, but every day in your office is even scarier than Halloween, Levi. I was just decorating to match your vibe.”

“My _vibe_ is going to bury you six feet under the fucking ground!” Levi snatched at the fake cobwebs draped from the ceiling but they were too high for him to reach. That was just fucking typical. “Get your ass in here!”

“Sorry, Levi,” sang Hanji. “I have a client waiting.”

Levi clenched his jaw and reached again, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

He still couldn’t reach.

“God _damn_ it.”

He felt rather than heard when someone stepped into his office door. He scowled over his shoulder, expecting Hanji’s smug face. Instead the silhouette blocked the entire doorway, head nearly brushing the top.

Levi’s scowl didn’t abate. “Mike.”

Mike said nothing. He stepped further into Levi’s office and effortlessly pulled down the cobwebs. He didn’t even have to stretch.

Levi had the urge to punch Mike in the face, but he doubted he could reach.

“Thanks,” Levi mumbled when Mike handed him the fake cobwebs. 

Mike just nodded and glided back out of his office without a word.

That was one thing that Levi appreciated about him. He didn’t run his mouth all the damn time like some of Levi’s other, more annoying co-workers.

He stuffed the cobwebs into a desk drawer for future use. Then, fifteen seconds later, pulled them back out and threw them in the trash. There was no point keeping them. It was just clutter, and Levi did not like clutter.

He noticed a fake spider wrapped up among the webs and plucked it free. 

That he could use. 

He stowed it in his pocket and started toward the lobby. His client waited on the front row and he waved Jaeger back, eyeing the kid closely before he allowed him into the hallway. He looked healthy enough.

“Good morning, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said with a smile.

Levi grunted and led the kid to his office.

As soon as Levi sat down and opened the file, Eren shoved two money orders across the desk. 

“Here’s my payment,” he said, “and last month’s, too, from where I was sick. Sorry about that. I didn’t want to call and try to cancel at all but Mikasa insisted and I told her not to but she called anyway.”

Levi just stared at him. He was fairly certain he hadn’t mistakenly given Eren the impression that he cared about his problems.

Instead of responding, Levi took the checks and started writing receipts.

“I still have my job,” Eren continued, unbothered by Levi’s lack of interest. “They let me work at the counter now sometimes instead of just at the drive-thru. And they give me free food, so that’s cool. I’ve saved up almost eight hundred dollars already. I tried to give Mikasa some money for rent since I’m still living with her but she told me to keep it since I’m trying to buy a car. I should be able to get one soon. I’m pretty excited about it.”

Levi didn’t even look up at him. He just pushed the receipts across the desk and made a note in the file.

“Has anything changed since the last time you were here?” he said.

“No, sir,” said Eren. “Everything is the same. I haven’t been in any trouble or anything.”

He said it brightly, as if expecting some sort of appreciation. Levi glanced up and found the kid’s eyes on him, wide and bright and still impossibly green.

Levi tore his gaze away and focused on the file. “Been in any more fights?”

“No fights,” Eren said. “He and I have been getting along okay now.”

Levi raised a brow and flipped a page in the file. 

He vaguely remembered the first time he’d met with Jaeger. The way he remembered, Eren had flatly refused to talk about the incident that he’d been arrested for. He’d been quite defensive about it, actually. Levi had even made a note about his bad attitude.

Now Levi was fairly certain that if he simply asked, Eren would divulge the entire story, sparing no detail. 

What the fuck had changed since July?

“Okay then,” said Levi. “Still want an early appointment?”

“Yes, please, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi’s eye twitched. “Stop calling me that,” he snapped, scribbling down a new date on a card.

Eren was obviously confused. “What?”

“I said don’t call me that.” He tossed the card onto the other side of the desk.

Eren picked it up, brows furrowed. He looked at it, checking the name, then looked back up at Levi. “But that’s your name.”

“My name is Levi,” he said. “I’m not a teacher and you’re not dating my daughter. You don’t have to be so fucking formal.”

_Damn it._

Levi hoped Erwin hadn’t heard that.

“Oh,” said Eren, taken aback. “I thought I was supposed to call you that. Umm, okay then. Thanks, Levi.”

Levi twitched again when Eren said his name, but this time it wasn’t from irritation. 

“You have a daughter?” Eren belatedly asked with a look of stupid confusion.

“No,” Levi said flatly. “Go home.”

“Oh. Okay.” Clearly still confused, Eren stood and shuffled to the door. “’Bye, Levi.”

Levi grunted and the kid left.

He finished writing in the file and flipped it closed. He placed it on the top of his highest filing cabinet. He had to stand on his toes to reach. Then he tossed something extra on top of it.

He listened for a moment to see if Hanji had a client in her office. Everything sounded quiet so he said, “Hey, four-eyes. Come help me with something.”

Two seconds later Hanji skipped through the doorway. “You got the cobwebs down! Did you stand on a chair or use a broom?”

“Hilarious,” said Levi flatly. “Get this file for me. I can’t reach it.”

Hanji’s smile was genuine. “Sure, Levi. I’d be happy to help.” 

She stepped past him and grabbed the file. When she pulled it down the plastic spider smacked her in the face.

She screamed like she’d been stabbed.

The reprimand they got from Erwin for being too loud was more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is barely even an update. The next chapter will be posted on Friday and it will be twice as long. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**DECEMBER**

The holiday season was a time of friends and family and food.

Levi hated it.

The only family he had left was a piece of shit uncle that Levi hadn’t seen since his childhood. His friends consisted only of his coworkers, who had families of their own to spend the holidays with. Levi was always invited, of course, but never attended any of their holiday events. They were only including him to be polite. He wasn’t going to impose on their hospitality.

He spent Thanksgiving at his house by himself. He ate turkey and drank too much wine and ignored the thirty calls from Hanji wondering why he hadn’t shown up to her family’s dinner. 

Two weeks later, he still hadn’t heard the end of it.

“Even my mom is flying in for Christmas,” said Hanji. She was talking to Erwin, but Levi knew the conversation was mostly for his benefit. 

They were at the communal coffee pot in the break room. Only Erwin had been present when Levi had walked in, but it seemed Hanji was stuck to his shoes like old gum.

“She hasn’t been in town in about three years now, and it’s about a ten-hour flight, but she’s making the trip anyway. She wants to be with the people she cares about during the holiday. Because, you know, that’s what people do during holidays. They want to be with people they care about.”

Those words were wrapped in barbed wire, and Levi knew he was the subject of a four-eyed stare, but he just swirled his coffee and took a nearly scalding sip.

“You know that you and your family are always welcome at my house, as well,” said Erwin. “I like to be with the people I care about during the holidays, too.”

Levi felt an extra stare on the back of his head. He pointedly walked toward the door.

“Levi, come on!” said Hanji, breaking out of the not-so-subtle conversation. “You can’t spend Christmas alone. It’s Christmas, Levi!”

“I’m Jewish.”

“You are not!”

“I’m atheist,” he said, changing tactics. “I don’t participate in Christian holidays.”

“You’re just an asshole,” Hanji spat. “There’s not a religion for that.”

She wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Just come over for some dinner,” said Erwin. “There won’t be very many people at my place.”

“Only your whole fucking family,” Levi muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, “I don’t want to, Erwin. I’m fine by myself. I don’t know why the two of you have such a problem with that.”

“Because we’re your friends,” said Hanji.

“I don’t remember signing that contract.”

He almost wished he hadn’t said that. Hanji looked genuinely hurt.

“It’s just dinner,” said Erwin. “Just get some free food and leave. I won’t force you into anything festive.”

“I don’t know where that food came from,” said Levi, trying not to look at Hanji. “I don’t know your family’s hygiene habits.”

Anyone else would have likely taken that as an insult. Erwin brushed it off.

“They’re the same as mine,” said Erwin. “You’ve never had a problem with my cleanliness.”

“Because you pay someone to clean your damn house.”

“Please, Levi,” said Hanji. She looked so pathetic that he almost caved. “We’re not just doing this for you. It’s for us, too. We want to spend Christmas with you.”

Levi couldn’t imagine why. He wasn’t exactly the best company.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, just so he could duck out of the conversation. “I have shit to do. Bye.”

He retreated into the hallway with his coffee. The cup was almost too warm against his palm. 

He would have to come up with a good excuse later to get himself out of Erwin’s family dinner. He knew Erwin and Hanji were just trying to be nice, but that didn’t make him feel any less shitty when he was surrounded with a big happy family and had to remember that he didn’t fucking have one.

His bad mood followed him to the lobby, where he retrieved his waiting client.

He recognized Eren Jaeger immediately, even with the hood and sunglasses covering most of his face.

He raised an eyebrow as the kid trudged toward the door, his head down.

As they walked to the office Levi watched him with narrowed eyes, remembering the happy-go-lucky, eager-to-please attitude that had painted Eren like sunshine the last time he’d been there. 

Something had happened, and it wasn’t good.

They sat across the desk from each other. Eren pulled out his monthly check and slid it toward Levi. Levi just sat with his arms crossed and stared at Eren until he started fidgeting.

For once, Levi knew what he was going to say before he said it. He could have stopped himself, but made the conscious decision not to.

“Take off those fucking sunglasses.”

Eren winced like he’d been slapped. Levi expected him to revert back to the kid with a bad attitude that he’d met in July, but Eren reluctantly did as instructed. He slid the glasses off of his face, clutched them in his lap, and kept his head down.

“Look at me.”

Levi expected his eyes to be fucked up. That was usually why morons wore sunglasses indoors. They were trying to cover up red eyes or pinpoint pupils, evidence of drug use. Eren didn’t look like someone who was into heavy drugs. If anything he’d probably hit a joint before coming inside. 

Levi wasn’t expecting the black bruises that circled both of Eren’s eyes like face paint, turning him into a human raccoon.

Eren’s hair fell into his face, but it wasn’t long enough to hide the damage, or the blush that burned his cheeks as Levi stared at him.

Any thought of a verbal filter went out the window.

“What the fuck did you do?” snapped Levi. He slammed his hands on the desk and Eren jumped like it was a gunshot. “You went and started another fucking fight, didn’t you? One assault charge on your record just isn’t enough. You have to start working on your fucking rap sheet so when you end up in prison you’ll fit in with the other criminals.”

Eren shook his head, blackened eyes wide. “No, I didn’t start anything, I swear. I was arguing with him but I do that all the time. He's the one who came at me. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even hit him, Levi, really. I knew I would get in trouble.”

“You’re damn right you’re in trouble,” said Levi. He didn’t remember seeing Jaeger’s name on the arrest reports, but maybe his fight had been in a different county. “What did you get charged with?”

“I didn’t. There weren’t any charges. The police didn’t get called or anything, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Not a big deal,” Levi repeated. “Your face looks like someone used it for a fucking punching bag.”

Someone hesitated in the doorway. Levi had been too angry to worry about Erwin listening in. He glanced up to find Mike eyeing him with clear disapproval. 

That was almost as bad as Erwin.

Levi took a breath and tried to steady himself. He needed to calm down before he got in trouble.

“Well I mean it looks bad,” said Eren, frowning at the floor, “but I’ve had worse. Nothing was broken or anything.”

Levi just stared at him.

Maybe he was wrong about the kid being on drugs. He had to be on something to think this wasn’t a big deal.

“We’re doing a drug screen,” said Levi. “Can you piss in a cup or do you need some water?”

Eren looked up at him, startled. “I, uh… what?”

“Drug screen,” Levi repeated. “Now. Can you go?”

“Oh. Well, uh… yeah, I, uh. I guess so.”

“Are you on any medications?”

“No.”

“Taking anything illegal?”

“No, of course not.”

Levi propped his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, his glare narrowing. “Are you clean?”

Eren blinked several times, eyes wide. “Yeah, I haven’t done anything. I don’t do stuff like that.”

He seemed genuine. Levi almost believed him, but over the years he’d learned not to believe anyone.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

Ten minutes and an extremely awkward supervised drug screen later, they returned to Levi’s office.

Levi slapped the paperwork onto his desk and dropped into his chair, still glaring at Eren.

The screen had shown up clean. There was nothing in the kid’s system that was impairing his judgment.

He must’ve just been a fucking moron.

“Tell me what happened.”

Eren seemed thrown by the question. His face was red. Levi assumed he’d been embarrassed by having to whip his dick out in front of someone. “What do you mean?”

“Your face,” Levi said. “What happened to your face.”

“Oh.” Eren looked down again, suddenly fascinated with the floor. “Well Mikasa made dinner for Thanksgiving and a couple people came over and one of them was her boyfriend, of course. We don’t really get along. He said something to me and I said something back and we started arguing but, like I said, that’s pretty normal. So it wasn’t a big deal. And then I said something else and apparently I went too far and he hit me. And then I wouldn’t hit him back so he just kept hitting me until Mikasa pulled him off me. And that’s what happened.”

Levi studied him for a long moment, weighing the truth of the story.

In his job, he’d discovered that it was logical to assume that anything a client said to him was a lie, because the majority of the time he would be right.

But he was having a hard time doubting Eren Jaeger. There was something about him that seemed sincere, something that Levi didn’t see very often.

“Is it the same guy you were fighting with when you got arrested?” asked Levi.

Eren nodded. He still wasn’t making eye contact, but Levi didn’t think it was because he was being dishonest. He thought it was because he was ashamed.

“What happened then?” Levi pressed.

The first time he’d asked, months ago, Eren had refused to talk about it.

Now he didn’t even pose an argument.

“Well I’ve always known the guy,” said Eren. “We went to high school together. He’s always been a real dick.” He glanced up quickly, as if checking to see if the word offended Levi. “We never really got along. But then a few months ago he started hanging around more, and I didn’t understand why. Then I found out he was dating my sister.” Eren’s jaw tightened. There was clearly still some bitterness leftover from the incident. “I shouldn’t have done it. I mean, we’d fought before, but never seriously. Jean had always just been kind of irritating. I’d never really hated him or anything, but when I found out I did. I hit him. And when he went down, I hit him again. Like, a lot. Worse than this.” Eren touched the rings around his eyes. “The neighbors called the cops. They heard it happening. Mikasa wasn’t there or she would’ve stopped me.” He wrung his hands in his lap, opened his mouth like he was going to continue, then closed it again.

Levi waited, but it seemed that he was finished.

“So they’re still dating, then,” said Levi. “Even after all that.”

“Mikasa almost broke up with him when I got arrested,” said Eren, “but I wouldn’t let her. She shouldn’t make decisions like that because of me. It’s my problem, not hers.”

Levi stared at him. He was aware that Eren had been in his office for twice the length of time that he preferred to spend with his clients, but he wasn’t bothered by it. 

“What did you say to him at Thanksgiving?” said Levi. “What made him hit you?”

Eren smirked. It was so quick that Levi almost didn’t see it. 

“It’s not really appropriate to say.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn’t exactly a shining example of appropriate, but he didn’t push it.

“Why didn’t you call the police? He would’ve gotten an assault charge, too.”

Eren looked confused. “Why would I do that?”

“He hit you.”

“I’ve hit him before,” said Eren with a shrug. “It wasn’t a big deal. I mean, we’re still kind of friends, you know? I don’t really want him to get in trouble.”

Actually, Levi did not know. He’d never had a friendship in which he wouldn’t mind if the other person punched him in the face.

Kids these days were fucking weird.

“Okay then,” said Levi. He opened his appointment book and flipped through the pages to January. “First appointment of the new year. Any preference?”

“Not really. Just something early again, if you can.”

Levi picked a day at random and printed Eren’s name. He wrote the date on a card and handed it over. Eren took it, and his fingers briefly made contact with Levi’s before he pulled away.

If Levi hadn’t just watched Eren thoroughly wash his hands after his drug screen, he probably would have minded.

“Thanks, Levi,” said Eren, tucking the card into his pocket. “And sorry about… this.” He gestured toward his face. “It won’t happen again.”

Against his better judgment, Levi actually believed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**JANUARY**

After Levi had met with his first few clients of the day – one of them had cried, which Levi found satisfying – he went into the mail room to make copies of his community service sheets. The little bastards lost them every time Levi gave them one. He should start stapling them to the morons’ foreheads so they’d be able to keep up with something for once.

That had been what he’d said to the girl who’d cried. Upon reflection, he probably should have kept that to himself.

While the copies were running he checked his mailbox. All of the boxes were labeled with their owners’ names. Levi’s was the only exception. His label had peeled off about a year before and he’d never gone through the trouble of sticking on a new one. He’d been there so long that everyone knew which mailbox was his; it didn’t matter if his name was on it.

He’d just emptied out the files when he’d arrived that morning, but something had already been put back inside the box, something wrapped in Christmas paper and sporting a bright red bow.

Levi scowled at it, instantly furious. One day of Christmas was bad enough. He shouldn’t have to endure more than that.

He ripped the paper off and tossed it into the trash. The gift was a black square picture frame. Pressed behind the glass was a glossy photograph of Levi, Hanji, and Erwin standing in front of Erwin’s immaculately decorated Christmas tree. It was from the Christmas dinner that Levi had been forced to attend a few weeks before. Hanji, dressed in the ugliest sweater that had ever been knitted, had one arm slung around Levi’s shoulders. She was laughing, Levi was scowling, and Erwin was smiling handsomely at the camera. Levi knew Mike was the photographer. Mike hated being in pictures even more than Levi did.

There was no note, but Levi knew who’d left it. Hanji was the only one who would procrastinate for three weeks before finally getting her shit together and leaving him a gift.

He considered throwing it back into her mailbox, but hesitated. 

On his way back to his office he used his copies to shield the picture frame, just in case anyone walked by him. He didn’t want them to think he actually wanted the stupid picture. He just didn’t want to hurt Hanji’s feelings again by giving it back. 

He shoved it in a desk drawer and went to retrieve his next client. A minute later Eren Jaeger sat across the desk from him and Levi’s bad mood from his last appointment was all but forgotten.

“You look better,” said Levi.

Eren beamed at him. The bruises had faded back into flawless bronze skin. 

The kid must spend a lot of time in a tanning bed to get that kind of complexion. There was no way he’d been born with skin like that.

But Levi would’ve said that about Jaeger’s eyes, too.

“Yeah, a lot better,” said Eren. “Jean apologized and everything. I think Mikasa made him, though. She was pretty mad.”

Levi finished writing the receipt for the money order Eren had slid toward him as soon as he sat down.

“Oh, and guess what!” said Eren, leaning forward slightly.

Levi glanced up at him. The kid was visibly excited. Usually he’d tell someone to sit the fuck back but couldn’t bring himself to do it. “What?”

“I got a car!” said Eren, bouncing a little in his seat. “I mean, not a nice one or anything, but I really like it. The heater even works, which is great, because it’s frickin’ freezing outside.”

Levi didn’t know if Eren was trying to tone down his language because of his situation or if he actually used the work “frickin” on a daily basis.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks!”

“What kind is it?” The question was strange rolling off Levi’s tongue. He wasn’t supposed to care.

“It’s a ’98 Civic,” said Eren. “It’s supposed to be black but it’s kind of got a lot of primer spots. Jean said he’ll help me paint it, though.”

“Jean?” repeated Levi. “The same Jean that beat the hell out of you?”

“Yeah,” said Eren. “He’s an asshole but he’s actually good with cars and stuff.”

Levi bit his tongue to keep himself from asking another question. He’d gone too far already. He was supposed to be the epitome of disinterest. 

What the fuck was he doing?

“Alright, well don’t drive like a fucking maniac and get yourself killed,” said Levi. He wrote a new appointment on a card and handed it across the desk.

Eren frowned as he took it. “You didn’t ask me if I’d been arrested or anything.”

“Have you?”

“No.”

“Okay then,” said Levi. “Go on.”

Eren seemed a little disappointed but Levi couldn’t fathom why. 

“Okay. See you next time, Levi.”

“See you, kid.”

As soon as Eren was around the corner Levi spat a stream of _fuckfuckfuck_ under his breath.

What was his problem? He was never friendly with his clients. _Never_. The most they could hope for when they came in his office was to not have their ass chewed. He’d never shown real concern for a client in his entire ten-year career. 

He was slipping in his old age. 

He glared down at Eren’s file, as if it was the cause of his problems. His eye caught something at the edge of his desk and he reached for it with a scowl. It was a green envelope, obviously sheathing a Christmas card.

When had Hanji sneaked into his damn office?

He thought about throwing it away unopened. Then he sighed, ripped open the side of the envelope, and yanked the card out.

It was one of the stupid cliché ones, with the glittering snow and the reindeer on the front. A few specks of glitter floated onto his desk and he roughly brushed them away with his sleeve.

He flicked the card open, expecting to see some ridiculously sappy note written in Hanji’s loopy scrawl. 

The message inside wasn’t from Hanji. The note was in a handwriting that he didn’t recognize. He read through it, felt his stomach flip, then quickly read it again.

_Sorry this card is late, but I hope you had a great Christmas!_

_Eren Jaeger_

Levi stared at the card, baffled. Then he abruptly stood, nearly ran into Mike as he rounded the corner, and peered out the window overlooking the parking lot.

He couldn’t see Eren from that angle, but he did see a Civic with a fucked-up paint job backing slowly out of a parking spot. One of the taillights was masked in red tape. 

As it shifted into drive it made an unhealthy sound that Levi heard through the glass. Then it crunched through the gravel, crept around the corner of the building, and disappeared from view.

When Levi stormed back to his office, he was furious.

Jaeger had some nerve. How dare that idiot kid leave him a stupid Christmas card like they were fucking friends. Levi’s clients didn’t give him cards for any occasion. Levi was a complete asshole and it was common knowledge among the clientele.

Either Jaeger didn’t get the memo or he was just a complete moron.

Levi seized the card off of his desk and shoved it in the trash. 

Ten minutes later, when he dug it back out and dusted it off, he was absolutely furious with himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**FEBRUARY**

When Levi arrived at the office, there was a paper heart taped to his door.

He stared at it for a long moment, as if waiting to see if it would bite him. Then he tore it off, flipped it over, and read the sloppily written message on the back.

_Will you be my Valentine? ;)_

He crumpled it in his fist, strode to Hanji’s office door, and threw it at her.

It slapped her in the forehead and she cackled madly as he stomped away.

“Levi, wait!” she called. “Is that a yes or a no?”

He had years of practice ignoring her, so it wasn’t difficult to tune out her voice as he let himself into his own office. He braced himself for a potential disaster on the other side, but everything was as he’d left it. Last year had been so bad that Hanji had probably felt sorry for him. He’d found heart confetti beneath his desk for a week, and that was after he’d thoroughly cleaned every nook of his office.

Levi chose a coffee cup out of his cabinet and made his way to the break room. He hoped it would be empty, but he had no such luck. Erwin was there already, sipping a freshly poured cup of black coffee.

“Good morning, Levi.”

“Morning.” Levi stepped past him and plopped his cup onto the counter.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Levi carefully poured until his cup was nearly full to the brim. Then he lifted it by the rim and took a scalding sip. 

“Do you have any plans?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. He refused to answer such a stupid question.

He and Erwin had been friends for years, even longer than he’d known Hanji. Erwin knew perfectly well that Levi didn’t have any plans. 

Erwin, on the other hand, was apparently going to Mike’s house for dinner. That made Levi a little suspicious, but he wasn’t sure if it meant what he thought it did. 

Erwin and Mike had known each other for a long time, too.

When Erwin continued to wait for an answer, Levi gave in and huffed, “I’m going to the grocery store to buy alcohol. Then I’m going home and going to bed.”

“What a coincidence,” said Erwin. “I need to go to the store too. Mind if I come along?”

Levi shrugged one shoulder. “Free country,” he said, taking another sip of coffee. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Excellent. I’ll meet you there directly after work then.”

“Whatever.”

Levi retreated back to his office, flipped open his appointment book, and started pulling his files for the day. He only got through the first three before the next name made him pause.

He stared at it for a moment before grabbing the appropriate file and letting it fall open on his desk. It didn’t seem like a month had passed since the stupid kid had left him a Christmas card. Then again, measuring time by his clients’ monthly appointments made him feel like his life was slipping away. It seemed as soon as he was assigned a new batch their year was up in no time.

Levi liked to complain about getting old, but when he stopped to think about it, the knowledge hurt him a little more than he cared to admit.

He wheeled his chair across the room and grabbed a briefcase off of the shelf. It was the one he carried back and forth to court to transport his files. When he’d been there last week he’d gotten some paperwork and had completely forgotten until he saw Jaeger’s name. 

After a moment he unearthed it, returned the briefcase, and pushed himself back to his desk. He pressed the paper into the file and stared at it for a moment, not seeing the words printed on the page. 

It was the actual police report from Jaeger’s arrest. Levi had been in such a hurry to leave court that he hadn’t had time to read it yet. 

Now he wondered if he should. What was the point, anyway? He didn’t bother with this much information for any of his other clients. The only difference was that Levi had accidentally been a little nice to him and the kid had taken it the wrong way and gotten him a stupid Christmas card.

Then again, there was also the fact that Eren seemed completely genuine when he spoke. He’d been embarrassed that he’d been the victim of a fight, as if he was expecting Levi to judge him for it.

Which he had done, of course.

Eren always seemed friendly and polite and personable. It had to be an act. There had to be something unsavory lurking beneath that glowing exterior. Maybe it was in the police report. Eren had told him the story, but maybe he had lied. 

They all lied.

Levi took one more sip of coffee, pushed his hair back, and started reading.

_On June 3 at 2210 hours, Officer Dok responded to a disturbance call at 434 E. Elm Street. The caller advised that they could hear the sounds of a physical altercation through the walls of the apartment building, coming from number 28. Officer arrived at 2214. Sounds were indeed audible from within the apartment. The door to the residence was unlocked. Officer entered to find two male subjects on the floor. The suspect, Eren Jaeger, 24, was on top of victim, Jean Kirschtein, 25. The suspect was in an offensive stance with his fist pulled back in preparation for a physical blow. Officer separated the two and detained Jaeger. When backup arrived, the two subjects were separated and questioned about the incident. Both gave the same story. At approximately 2200 the victim arrived at the residence and was confronted by the suspect because of personal issues involving the suspect’s sister and the victim’s girlfriend, who was not present. A verbal argument ensued, then the altercation became physical when the suspect attacked the victim. There was visible bruising on the victim’s face and the suspect’s knuckles were bleeding. Both refused medical assistance. The suspect was arrested and transported to the detention center without incident. He is being charged with assault under statute…_

Levi stopped reading. That was enough.

The stupid kid had been telling the truth.

Goddamn it.

He put the file with the others and tried not to think about why that irritated him so much. He did fairly well at mentally avoiding the subject until nine-thirty, when he went to fetch his next client.

Eren Jaeger was the only person in the room. He hopped up as soon as he saw Levi, wearing a smile that didn’t belong in the building.

“Good morning, Levi,” said Eren. He scuffed over to the door and followed Levi like a puppy. 

Levi didn’t respond to the greeting. He didn’t want to encourage the kid.

Eren whipped out his wallet before he even sat down. He fished out his money order and put it on the desk.

Levi couldn’t help thinking he was like a trained dog. A very well-trained dog.

He took the payment without comment and started writing.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” said Eren, his voice growing slightly more subdued. 

Levi grunted. He didn’t even look up.

“You don’t seem like you’re really into holidays,” said Eren. 

“No shit.”

That deterred him for a few minutes until Levi finished sketching out a receipt. He pushed it across the desk and glanced up to find Eren’s eyes on him. When Levi met his stare Eren quickly looked away. 

Levi was glad. It was easier to think without those ridiculous eyes looking at him.

The scarf looped around Eren’s neck wasn’t helping. It was woven in shades of teal that made the kid’s eyes even brighter.

Levi still didn’t believe he wasn’t wearing contacts.

“Any trouble?” said Levi, skipping straight to business. 

“No.”

“Anything changed?”

Eren shook his head, but then quickly looked up and said, “Oh, wait, yeah. I think I might be getting a place with my friend so I don’t have to live with my sister anymore. We’re looking at apartments but I’m not sure exactly where we’re going to move yet.”

“I’ll need your new address when you get it,” said Levi. “Call me and leave a message so I can keep your file up to date.”

“Okay, sure.”

“Anything else?”

There wasn’t. Levi gave him a new appointment and sent him on his way.

The kid would be finished with probation in May. That meant Levi was only going to have to deal with him three more times. 

It was too bad, really. Levi liked the ones that always brought money.

That was the only thing he liked about Jaeger. Anything further would be unprofessional.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. He yelled at a few people, accidentally said the word “fuck” approximately five times, and listened to Hanji babble on about what they could have done that evening for Valentine’s Day if Levi hadn’t insisted on being so antisocial.

By the time he left the office, Levi had already forgotten that he had agreed to meet Erwin at the store. He was reminded when his boss suddenly appeared a few paces behind him as he walked across the parking lot.

“If I didn’t know any better,” said Erwin, jogging to catch up, “I would think you hadn’t been waiting on me.”

“Huh,” said Levi. “Imagine that.”

“How much are you getting?” Erwin asked. “Do we need a cart?”

“Probably. I buy my whiskey in bulk.”

Erwin shook his head but still detached a shopping cart from the cluster at the front of the store. He wheeled toward the produce section and Levi meandered after him. 

It felt so domestic, like they were actually a couple doing their grocery shopping. From the way people looked at them from the corners of their eyes, that’s probably what they assumed. 

They wheeled around the store, Erwin collecting items that Levi suspected were going to be part of that night’s homemade dinner. Levi contributed nothing to the cart until they reached the aisle that housed the alcohol. As promised, he went straight for the whiskey.

“I forgot the oregano,” said Erwin. Levi looked over his shoulder at him, unimpressed. “Watch the cart for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Levi turned back to his options and didn’t respond. He didn’t know why he was supposed to watch the cart. It wasn’t as if it was going anywhere.

Finally he made his choice and turned to settle the bottle amidst Erwin’s bounty of ingredients. As he swiveled he caught the eye of someone rounding the corner, someone whose eyes flashed in the light of the fluorescents.

Levi’s heart skipped. He pretended not to notice.

“Oh. Uh, Levi.” Eren came to a dead stop, the words tripping awkwardly from his lips. “I, umm. Hey.”

Levi just stared at him. The kid’s hair dangled just above his kaleidoscopic eyes, styled much more neatly than Levi remembered. He wore a simple v-neck and jeans, but they were made to fit him well. The shirt was snug against his chest, hinting at potential muscle beneath. A hooded jacket covered part of him, which was good. Levi had already seen too much.

In the office he never spared a glance for anything beyond someone’s face. That was all he needed to see in order to know if they were lying.

Now he was out of his element, and it was possible that this dumb kid was actually somewhat attractive.

This was not good.

Levi should have said nothing and walked away. That was how he treated his clients on the rare occasion that he ran into them in public. It didn’t happen often. That was one of the benefits of being a borderline hermit.

“I wouldn’t have expected to see you shopping in the health food store,” said Levi. He turned away from Eren and pretended to be studying the variety of vodka. “You don’t seem like the type.”

“Oh, uh, right. My sister shops here. She only buys organic.” 

Levi wasn’t looking, but he could almost picture Eren shuffling his feet awkwardly, wondering what else to say.

“Do you cook?” said Eren. 

The question was so illogical that Levi found himself turning back around. Eren looked as uncomfortable as he’d expected, standing with his hands in his pockets and color dusting his cheeks. 

“What?”

“I mean, it looks like you’re going to cook,” said Eren, nodding toward the shopping cart that Levi had most certainly not been watching. “That’s cooking stuff, right?”

“Oh. No, I don’t cook.”

Eren looked confused, but before he could ask further Erwin rounded the corner behind him. 

“I got it, Le- Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Levi felt his face fall into a scowl. It was strange that he even noticed. Typically the scowl never went away.

He wondered what his own face had looked like ten seconds before.

“You’re not. Let’s go.” He gave the cart a nudge in Erwin’s direction and started walking toward the front of the store. 

He waited for Eren to offer some standard goodbye, and his stupid eyes would probably light up like the stars, but the kid said nothing.

Levi looked back at him right before exiting the aisle. 

Eren was looking at the floor, eyebrows drawn together, frown apparent.

Levi didn’t know what his deal was, but it was definitely not his problem.

He went home and drank some whiskey and definitely didn’t spare another thought for Eren fucking Jaeger and his stupid sparkling eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**MARCH**

Levi hated Spring.

To be fair, he hated a lot of things, but Spring definitely made his top twenty list of things he despised. He got sick every single time it rolled around, and this year was no exception. For a solid week he was absolutely miserable.

Levi wasn’t the type to take sick days. He could count on one hand the number of days he’d taken off in the past five years. 

He came to work anyway, but when he accidentally sneezed in Erwin’s coffee he was ordered to go home for the day. 

He put up a fight, but his stamina was sapped by the sickness that felt suspiciously like the flu and he gave in. 

A week later he finally dragged himself back to the office. He was still a little sick, but he was finally a functional human being again.

Even if he’d been on the verge of death, he still would have come back. He couldn’t have endured the thought of Hanji touching his files for another week.

“You’re alive!” Hanji was on him almost as soon as he stepped through the door. “I was worried about you! I thought I was going to have to come check on you and I would find your body and your toes would have been chewed off by your cats.”

“I don’t have any cats.”

“You should get some. It would complete my mental picture.”

“Fucking weirdo,” said Levi. He stepped past her and headed to his office. The door was already open. That was expected, since the others had been keeping up with his clients, but it still gave him an unbearable sense of anxiety. 

The feeling only grew when he stepped through the doorway and saw the unruly stacks of files threatening to overtake his desk. 

He clenched his jaw, took a breath, and swallowed the angry profanity that danced on his tongue like an open flame.

“Those are all the clients we saw for you,” said Hanji, looking over his shoulder at the mess. “We knew we wouldn’t be able to put them back good enough for you so we just left them to do yourself.”

Levi took another breath, reminded himself how horrible prison would be, and managed to keep from strangling her. He moved into his office and immediately started sorting through the disaster.

“Your clients don’t seem to like you very much,” said Hanji, as if it wasn’t already common knowledge. “They were glad you weren’t here.”

Levi said nothing. Their opinion didn’t affect him at all.

“Except for one of them,” continued Hanji. “He was actually kind of disappointed you were gone. What was his name? Something weird. He was a young kid, smiley, with these really big bright eyes.”

“Jaeger.”

“Yeah, that was it!” said Hanji with a grin. “He was adorable. My favorite one by far. He said you were a good guy. He must not know you very well, huh?”

“Shut up, Hanji.”

“Seriously though, he seemed to like you. Have you been nice to him? That’s unlike you.”

“I haven’t been nice to anyone,” said Levi. “The kid’s a moron.”

“He seemed fairly smart to me.”

“Whatever. Get out of my office so I can clean up your mess.”

“Fine then. You’re welcome, by the way. Covering for you was so much work!”

Levi rolled his eyes as she pranced away. 

He shrugged off his jacket, hung it on the hook adorning his otherwise bare office wall, and dove into the mess. 

It took him ten minutes to corral the files into a neat stack and alphabetize them, thirty more to make sure all the information had been updated in the computer system, and another twenty to return the files to their appropriate place. These tasks, intermingled with the four clients that he had to see, took him over an hour and a half. It would have been less if his aggravation hadn’t bled over into his interaction with his first client, who he’d unintentionally bullied into tears. 

Once that was finished he swept his office floor, because it appeared no one had been inclined to do so in his absence, and made quick work of dusting his cabinets. He saw another couple of clients, typed a couple of violations that had been in stasis since the week before, and then sat down to the most awful of tasks: Checking his voicemails. 

He picked up the receiver with a sigh, already regretting what he was about to do. This was a big part of the reason that he never missed work. If he didn’t answer the phone for a day, he could live with the resultant twelve voicemails that awaited him the following morning. If he was out for an entire week, though…

He closed his eyes as he tapped in the pass code, preparing for the worst.

“ _You have forty-six new messages._ ”

“Son of a fucking bitch,” said Levi, hissing through his teeth as he pressed another button and started the long round of torture.

He took a coffee break halfway through, ate some of Hanji’s yogurt out of the fridge (after pointedly peeling off the sticky note that forbade anyone from touching it), and saw another client before returning to the task.

He braced himself for the rest of the onslaught, pen poised over his phone log, but the voice filtering through the speaker made him pause.

_“Hi, Levi. It’s Eren. Umm, Eren Jaeger, you know, one of your probationees or whatever. I know you’re not at work because you’re sick, the lady I saw the other day told me that, but I figured I’d leave you my new address like you told me to anyway. It’s at Timberwood Apartments, number forty-two. We just moved in this morning. If you need to know anything else just call me back. I know you have my number. Umm, I hope you feel better. Sorry you’re sick. See you next month. Bye.”_

Levi didn’t realize until the message ended that he hadn’t even written down the address.

He played it again, this time scratching down the apartment number. When Eren’s “bye” signaled the last of the message, he automatically reached for the “delete” button. His finger barely brushed against it before he paused, brow furrowed. 

He pressed the “save” button instead.

After all, it was possible that his phone log would get damaged before he transferred the address to Jaeger’s file.

It was also possible that Jaeger had given him a false address, and later he would need the voicemail as evidence that the kid had lied.

There were a number of reasons for him to save it, all of them very work-related. 

He took a breath, shook his head, and returned to the remainder of his voicemails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is too short.
> 
> But if it's any consolation, there's going to be some honest-to-god _character interaction_ in the next one, believe it or not. It will be updated on Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

**APRIL**

“I love rain!” said Hanji. She leaned across the porch rail and smiled as the drops spattered against her cheeks. “It’s my favorite weather. There’s just something so beautiful about it!”

Levi seized the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the weather. “You’ll catch a cold, idiot.”

“No I won’t, it’s warm rain!”

Levi frowned at her. He extended a hand over the rail of the porch and his fingers were doused in freezing droplets.

“It’s fucking ice!”

“Ice is a solid, Levi.”

“I’m going to give you a solid punch to the face.”

Hanji nudged him with her hip and smiled. “Come on, we both know you don’t have the heart to hurt this face.”

He just scowled and stared across the parking lot through the haze of rain.

Levi and Hanji were taking their fifteen-minute break, an occasion that was somewhat rare. Typically they worked through any potential breaks, but it had been a slow day, slow enough that Levi would rather hear Hanji’s mouth than sit in his office in silence for another minute. He always referred to those periods of free time as a smoke break, although he hadn’t smoked a cigarette in five years.

He wouldn’t have minded lighting one just then. 

Over the next few minutes a pair of cars rolled into the parking lot. Levi immediately recognized the rusted-out Honda but forced himself not to look at it when it parked and the driver climbed out of the car. It wasn’t difficult to pretend Eren wasn’t there since he’d been forced to park at the far end of the lot. At least until Hanji jabbed him with her elbow.

“Hey, isn’t that your boy?” she said, pointing across the lot. “The one with the eyes. I saw him for you last month, right?”

Levi made a noncommittal grunt.

“Poor kid,” said Hanji, leaning against the rail. “He’s going to get soaked. Doesn’t even have an umbrella. Oh, look! That person is going to share. How nice.”

The other client that had just arrived was waving Eren over, into the safety of his umbrella. Eren hesitated, and even from that distance Levi could tell he was reluctant to accept the offer. Still, Eren closed the distance and ducked beneath the proffered shelter. 

They approached slowly, and though they were fairly far away, it was obvious that they were talking. Levi couldn’t tell what was being said, but it was obvious when Eren started to get agitated.

Eren snapped something angry at the other guy, brows furrowed so deeply that from that distance Levi could have mistaken them for a unibrow. The other guy wasn’t pleased. He said something back and pushed against Eren with his forearm, making him take a step back into the rain.

That wasn’t good.

Before Levi made it to the stairs Eren retaliated. He planted his hands on the guy’s chest and shoved him. He stumbled a few steps back and dropped his umbrella. It went rolling across the pavement, stray drops bouncing against the taut surface.

Levi jumped the stairs and started across the parking lot at a jog.

“You want to say that again, smartass?” said Eren, his voice cracking like a whip. His hands were taut fists at his sides, feet planted for stability, as if he was planning to take a hit. “I’ll knock your fucking teeth out.”

“Hey!” Levi shouted, ignoring the icy rain that pelted his face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Eren glanced sideways at him, looked back at the guy in front of him, and then whipped his head back toward Levi again, eyes wide.

His anger melted immediately, fists relaxing, shoulders lowering. “Levi,” he said. His voice cracked again, but this time it wasn’t with anger. “I was, uh- he said-”

“Do I look like I give a fuck what he said?” snapped Levi. He turned his scowl from Eren to the other client, who appeared shocked by the whole situation. Levi realized with a jolt that he recognized that one, too. He was also one of Levi’s clients. Levi had been so focused on Eren that he hadn’t noticed.

“Get in the goddamn office,” Levi said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder toward the door. Hanji was leaning over the rail again, watching them with morbid fascination. “You’re lucky I don’t call the fucking cops on both of you. What kind of damn moron gets in a fight in the probation parking lot?”

Eren was abashed. He lowered his head to hide flaming cheeks. 

The other client didn’t seem affected. He picked up his umbrella and strolled toward the door. 

“You heard me,” said Levi. “Move your ass.”

Eren did as he was told, starting toward the office a step ahead of Levi, who glared at the back of his head the entire way. 

When they reached the porch, Levi stepped beneath the roof and pushed the wet hair out of his face. His clothes were dripping. He stripped off his jacket and it helped only a little. 

“Goddammit it,” he muttered to himself. 

“You look like a wet dog,” said Hanji brightly. “A cute one though, like a Pomeranian.”

Levi bit down his scalding insult. If he said what was on his mind just then in front of a client he would definitely be fired.

“Let’s go,” he said instead, ignoring Hanji completely in favor of ushering Eren into the lobby, where the other client had already taken a seat. “I’ll get you in a minute.” He fished out his keys, which had remained dry, and opened the door that led to the offices beyond. “Move, Jaeger.”

Eren stepped through the doorway and started down the hall, automatically going to Levi’s office. When he entered he stopped, standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. “What’s your problem?” said Levi.

“If I sit down I’ll get your chair wet.” 

“I don’t give a fuck. I don’t sit in it.”

Eren frowned, but carefully perched on the edge of the seat. He refused to look at Levi, even when his file was snapped loudly against the surface of the desk.

“Let’s have a talk,” said Levi. He had another of those crystal-clear moments when he knew what he was about to say was inappropriate. He had the opportunity to filter it; this time he just chose not to. “Why don’t you tell me what the fuck your problem is, Jaeger. If you want me to reserve you a fucking jail cell then just say so. I’d be more than damn happy to do it.”

“I don’t. I’m sorry, Levi.”

“Sorry doesn’t do shit.” He paused for a long moment. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

He almost instantly regretted that.

Eren raised his head, and those impossibly bright eyes were so expressive that Levi’s heart nearly skipped a beat. He wasn’t crying, but the moisture on his face gave the illusion that he may have been. Wet hair was plastered to his forehead, narrow rivulets dripping from the strands and carving freshwater trails along his cheeks. 

It took Levi a few seconds to remember what he was saying. Even when he did, some of the heat had evaporated from his voice. “What the hell are you thinking?” he said. “You’re going to get your ass in trouble. Do you know that guy?”

“No.”

“Then why are you picking a fight with strangers?”

“I didn’t. I mean, I that’s not what I meant to do. He started it,” said Eren. He blinked several times, rapidly, and Levi knew he was trying not to look away.

Levi raised an eyebrow and waited.

Eren blinked once more, glanced down at the floor, then forced himself to make eye contact again. “Okay, he didn’t really start it. I mean, he did, but I shouldn’t have reacted. He said something that made me mad, and then I said something to him, and then he pushed me. He _pushed_ me,” he repeated for emphasis. “I should’ve just walked away, though. I know I should have. I’m sorry, Levi.”

Against his better judgment, and his years of experience that told him otherwise, Levi actually believed him.

“What did he say,” asked Levi, “that made you that damn mad?”

This time Eren looked away immediately, eyes settling on the desk between them. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, voice low. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Tell me what he said.” A few minutes later the other idiot would be in the same chair that Eren currently occupied. Levi needed to know exactly what had happened so he could act accordingly. “Now.”

Eren fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. He looked back up at Levi and then slanted his eyes away again. “He asked who my P.O. was, and I said you. And he said you were his too, and he doesn’t like you, and I asked why, and he said…” Eren trailed off and sneaked another look at Levi. “He said you’re an asshole.”

He was clearly waiting for some type of response, but Levi was thoroughly unimpressed. “I _am_ an asshole.”

The kid was appalled. 

“Is that seriously what you were fighting over?” asked Levi, baffled. “Why the fuck would you argue over something like that? Who fucking cares?”

“I care,” said Eren, “because it’s not true. You’ve been cool to me the whole time I’ve been here. If you’re not nice to someone it’s probably because they deserve it. That guy seemed like a real dick anyway.” 

Levi had to actively hold onto his stern expression. It was in danger of slipping away.

Still, despite his best effort, something in his face must have changed. The stiff set of Eren’s shoulder seemed to relax a little, his tightly crossed arms loosening. The kid wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t scowling so hard, either. 

Water dripped from Eren’s hair and landed on his cheek, flowing inward to touch the corner of his mouth. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Levi looked down at the file on his desk and refused to look at the kid again for the rest of the office visit. When he’d collected his money and confirmed his information, he wrote a new appointment and slid the card across the desk.

“Only one more,” said Levi, “assuming you can make it another month without getting arrested in the parking lot.”

“Don’t worry,” said Eren. His hand brushed Levi’s as he took the card. “I won’t get in any trouble. I promise.”

Levi pulled his hand back quickly. “Go home, kid. Get dried off before you catch a cold.”

When he finally made himself look at Eren, the kid was smiling a little.

“I’ll be fine,” said Eren. “I usually have a good immune system. Apparently you don’t, though. But I guess you’re not sick anymore.”

“No,” said Levi. “I’m fine.”

“Good.” Eren smiled wider. “I missed you last month.”

Levi just stared as the kid stood and left the office. 

No one had ever said that to him.

No one was ever _allowed_ to say that to him.

Something was seriously wrong with Levi. Maybe he was still sick after all.

“Fuck.” Levi stood and pushed his hair back again. The moisture stuck to his palm and it was disgusting. He doused his hands in sanitizer before leaving his office.

His next client was still waiting in the lobby, and he was going to show that idiot just how much of an asshole he could be.


	11. Chapter 11

**MAY**

“I’m tired of your shit,” said Levi. He held the door to the lobby open with one hand, glaring at the man on the front row. “You’ve been here for,” -he checked his watch- “three hours. If you can’t go after three hours you either have a serious medical condition or you know you’re about to piss dirty.”

The guy rambled off some long-winded excuse that Levi didn’t give a single fuck about. He pretended to listen, though, because Erwin had given him a lecture about that a few days before. Apparently he cut his clients off before they had a chance to explain anything. Levi didn’t know why he should have to listen to any bullshit but he was trying to do as he was told.

The door swung inward and Eren stepped inside. The idiot’s eyes brightened when he saw Levi. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” said Levi, cutting off the tirade of nonsense. “This is what we’re doing. Either you go right fucking now or you tell me what kind of drugs you’re on. Your choice.”

The other assorted clients in the lobby stared at Levi in horror. They weren’t his clients so they didn’t have firsthand experience with his bad attitude. 

Eren was unaffected. He was actually smiling a little when he took a seat on the far side of the lobby.

“I’ll try to go,” the guy said. “I’ve been drinking out of the water fountain, I should be able to-”

“Stop there,” said Levi. “You’re lying through your damn teeth and I’m not going to stand here and fucking listen to it. I’ll give you twenty more minute and you’d better be able to go or it’s going to be an automatic violation. Jaeger, let’s go.”

Eren hopped up as if he’d just won a prize. He gave the victim of Levi’s ire a look that was almost smug before stepping through the doorway.

“Hi, Levi,” said Eren as soon as the door had closed between them and the lobby. “How are you?”

“Fine and fucking dandy,” Levi muttered. He followed Eren into the office and took his seat behind the desk. He reached for the appropriate file, let it fall open on his desk, and belatedly realized this was the kid’s last appointment. 

He looked up at Eren, who was still smiling.

“I’d be happy too,” said Levi, “if I knew I’d never have to come back to this shithole again.”

The smile faltered a little. “Oh,” said Eren. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Do you have your last payment?”

“Of course.” Eren offered it eagerly, which was abnormal. Most clients acted like they were cutting out their own kidneys when they had to hand over money. 

“You know,” said Levi, “you haven’t been the worst human being I’ve ever had to deal with.”

The compliment fell out of his mouth without his consent. 

Eren absolutely glowed.

“If you didn’t get in fights in the parking lot you might even be pleasant,” Levi added.

That killed Eren’s mood a little, but not enough to completely wipe away his smile. “Yeah, I’m still sorry about that.”

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter now anyway.”

“Nothing has changed,” said Eren as he took his receipt. “I’m still living in the same apartment with my friend. It’s kind of nice not having to live with my sister. She’s a little overprotective.”

Levi accidentally met Eren’s eyes and almost asked him a host of questions. So many sprang to the tip of his tongue; what was his friend’s name, how long had they known each other, how were things going with his sister’s boyfriend, was he seeing anyone. So many stupid questions, and so horrendously unprofessional.

“Alright,” said Levi, snapping the file shut. He needed to cut it short before he said something out of turn. He’d had numerous complaints about his demeanor and his language, but not once in his career had he been accused of becoming too familiar with his clients. That was one line he would never cross. “That’s it then. Congratulations, you made it. I’ll file your paperwork with the court and you’ll be able to go finalize your expungement in about a week. Your record will be clean and hopefully you’ll be finished with this shit for good.”

Eren blinked. “Oh. Uh, okay. So that’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” said Levi. “I hope I don’t see you back here again, Jaeger.”

“What if I see you outside of here?”

The question itself was innocent enough, but the tone sent a jolt through Levi like he’d touched an electric fence. He looked up at Eren, startled.

If Eren was trying to catch him off guard, he’d succeeded.

“…Excuse me?”

The kid’s face caught fire. Levi wouldn’t have been surprised if smoke had started rolling off his skin. 

Eren lowered his head, trying to hide the heat of his face behind hair that was much too short to do the job. “I, uh- Nothing, nothing. I was just… No. Nevermind. Sorry.”

Levi stared at him for a long moment, waiting for him to stammer something else. Eren kept his mouth shut and stared at the floor beneath his feet.

“Okay then,” said Levi, breaking into the sudden tension. “You can go. Just don’t get in any more trouble, alright?”

“Yes, sir.” Eren stood, still refusing to look at Levi. The back of his neck was red, too. “Thank you, Levi. For everything.” He stole one quick glance at Levi, forced a smile, and then ducked into the hallway.

Levi stared at the vacant doorway, dumbfounded.

When Erwin’s silhouette moved into his line of sight, the boss looked equally as confused.

“Did I just hear someone thank you?” said Erwin, his eyebrows so high that they appeared to be floating. “It didn’t even sound sarcastic. It was like he was genuinely grateful.”

“Yeah,” said Levi. “He’s a fucking idiot.”

“Language, Levi.”

“Yeah.”

Erwin’s eyebrows returned to their normal position. “Wait, wasn’t that the kid you were talking to at the grocery store a while back?”

Levi blinked. He’d forgotten all about that. “Yeah, it was.”

“That’s strange. I wouldn’t have thought he was a client. He looks decent.”

“He is,” said Levi. “Decent, I mean. At least I think so.”

Erwin’s expression grew even more concerned. “Levi, are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright.” Levi mentally shook himself and stood. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to drug screen my meth head client waiting in the lobby.”

“Don’t assume someone is on drugs, Levi. Wait for the results before you make assumptions.”

“I’m not making assumptions. I took one look at the bastard and I know without a doubt.”

Erwin sighed, but let it go. He returned to his office and Levi went about his duties, trying very hard not to think about Eren Jaeger.

He failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go! This fic will be finished on Friday.


	12. Chapter 12

**JUNE**

The month passed more slowly than usual.

Over the past few years, Levi had noticed that time seemed to be slipping by so quickly that he couldn’t keep track. Days turned into weeks which bled into years, and most times he felt his weekends lasted for approximately three hours before he was back at work on Monday morning. 

But now, even his free time seemed to drag. He pretended not to know why, but it was a lie. Time was moving so slowly because a single persistent thought was digging into the back of his brain like a thorn, demanding his attention, keeping him from focusing on anything more difficult than breathing. 

It was annoying, and it was wrong, and it was something that he refused to acknowledge.

At least until the thorn continued to dig at him for over a month and he’d finally suffered so much that he could ignore it no longer. He knew what he wanted to do, and at the same time he knew that he shouldn’t. It wasn’t a good idea. Even in his obsessive haze he couldn’t frame it in a way that seemed socially acceptable. 

Yet that didn’t stop him from thinking about it all day Saturday while he cleaned his house, or all day Sunday while he and Hanji fed the ducks at the lake like a married couple, or all of Monday morning as he harassed his clients and tried in vain to focus on his job.

He tried to talk himself out of it. He really, really did.

But as soon as the clock struck noon he was on his way out the door.

“Levi?” said Hanji, catching him just as he rounded the corner. “Are you going out for lunch? That’s not like you.”

“I’ll be right back,” he said. “I just have to do something.”

“What kind of something?” Hanji pressed, starting after him. He tried to slam the door in her face as he exited but she caught it against her forearm. “Levi, your voice is weird. Are you okay? Do you need me to help you with something?”

“No, four-eyes, I’m fine,” he said, although he was the complete opposite. “I just have to make a quick bad decision and I’ll be back. I’ll tell you about it later.”

And he probably would, because Hanji was perhaps the only person he knew who wouldn’t judge him for what he was about to do. Despite how much she ran her mouth, he knew she would keep it to herself, too.

After he embarrassed himself he would have to tell someone. Hanji would make him feel better, if nothing else. She was annoying, but she was still his friend.

Sort of.

Not that he would ever admit that to her.

“Way to go!” Hanji called from the porch as Levi headed toward his car. “We all need bad decisions sometimes! I’ll be waiting for you!”

Levi got into his car, turned on the air conditioner, and tried one last time to convince himself that what he was doing was a bad decision. 

It was, indeed, a bad idea, but that didn’t coax him out of it.

He pulled out of his parking spot and started driving. 

When he stopped again, it was in the parking lot of Burger King.

He wanted to tell himself that he should just head back to the office, that the kid wasn’t there anyway, but he couldn’t deny the presence of the rusted-out Honda parked behind the building.

So he told himself instead that Eren had only been trying to get on his good side. He’d had clients in the past who had tried that tactic. It had never worked for them, and it hadn’t worked for Jaeger, either. Not in terms of his probation, anyway. He didn’t give preferential treatment. If Jaeger had fucked up he’d have been in jail just as quickly as anyone else.

But he hadn’t fucked up. And he hadn’t said anything even slightly suggestive until their last appointment, when he knew he wouldn’t have to see Levi again. 

There had been no point for him to try and get on Levi’s good side. There was nothing for him to gain, which meant he must have been doing it for a different reason.

Or maybe Levi was taking the entire thing out of context. What Eren had said hadn’t been that flirtatious. It could be construed that way, but it wasn’t objectively suggestive.

It had been the way he’d said it, with a velvet voice and starry eyes.

But Levi may have imagined that, too.

There was only one way to know for sure.

After taking a steadying breath, Levi stepped out of his car and approached the building with what he hoped was a casual gait. His hands were in his pockets, which was good. Otherwise he would have had to admit they were shaking.

He stepped through the door and was hit with a nauseating wave of fast food stench. That was part of the reason he didn’t go to restaurants. The other, more important part was the disgusting state of their kitchens.

He stepped into the line behind a frail older lady with a purse that may have been black, but it was difficult to know for sure because of the thick layer of white cat hair. The person at the register was a young female. 

Levi tried to peer back into the kitchen but couldn’t see anyone. He would probably have a better chance at the drive-thru.

He shuffled back a step as the old lady finished giving her order, intending to head back outside.

Then a familiar voice cut through the haze of grease and sizzling burgers and made Levi suck in a breath.

“I’m back from break,” said Eren, rounding the corner of the kitchen. “You can head back to the window, Christa, I’ve got it.”

The girl trotted over to the far wall and fiddled with the buttons on the side of her headset. 

Eren stepped behind the register and straightened his hat. When he looked up it was with a polite smile, typical of any customer service worker. 

When he realized it was Levi standing in front of him, his face went blank.

“You’re shit at your job,” said Levi. He didn’t have a chance at holding the insult back. It just slipped out. “Aren’t you supposed to greet me or some shit?”

Eren blinked once, still in shock, then a smile pulled at his lips. “Welcome to Burger King, Mr. Ackerman,” he said. “What can I get for you?”

“I’m not sure,” said Levi. “I don’t make a habit of ordering my food from criminals.”

“Well lucky for you I have a clean record now,” said Eren. His smile tilted and he propped his elbows on the counter, looking up at Levi through his eyelashes. 

Any doubts Levi had entertained were gone. If that wasn’t flirting then Levi was the nicest guy in the county.

And the kid was damn good at it, too.

Shit. He was getting more than he’d bargained for.

“I’ll need your professional advice,” said Levi. He folded his arms and tilted his head to one side, pretending to eye the menu. “I don’t usually drink grease for lunch.”

Eren laughed, and the sound was sunshine. 

Levi realized it was the first time he’d heard it, and he didn’t want it to be the last.

“Any of the burgers are always a good bet,” said Eren, straightening. He was pulling back from the flirting a little. Maybe he was wondering if Levi wasn’t interested. “The chicken fries are a big seller too. The lady you work with orders them all the time. I see her at least once a week.”

Levi shrugged. “Doesn’t sound appetizing. I prefer Italian. Chicken marsala is the best damn dish in the world.”

Eren grinned. “Sorry, we don’t serve that here.”

“No, but they have it down the street,” said Levi. “Why don’t we go get some for dinner?”

He said it casually, confidently, but inside he felt he was about to curl up and die beneath the stress.

He watched Eren’s reaction carefully, looking for even the slightest hint of hesitation.

There was none to be found.

Eren’s initial reaction was surprise, kaleidoscopic eyes widening. Then he blinked and any remnants of shock vanished, replaced with a grin that was almost smug. “I’m off at five,” he said. “Want to pick me up at six? Since you know where I live already.”

“Sure,” said Levi. “I would give you my number but you already have my card.”

Eren laughed again, and Levi’s insides melted.

“Okay then, see you at six.” His grin turned into a smirk. “I’ll wear something nice.”

Levi couldn’t even begin to respond to that. He felt the heat begin to creep up his neck and he abruptly started for the door. He felt Eren staring after him but didn’t turn to check. He couldn’t endure any more. It would take him the rest of the day to rebuild himself to the point he could even communicate with the kid again.

If he was actually going to go through with this, he was going to have to stop referring to Jaeger as a kid.

He sat in his car for a few minutes before driving back to the office. 

He’d obviously just made a bad decision. Involvement with the clients was always bad.

But Eren wasn’t a client anymore, and he didn’t even have a record.

And those fucking eyes…

He drove back to the office in a daze, only vaguely aware of the traffic around him. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that, but he didn’t regret it even a miniscule amount. It had been satisfying, exciting. 

When he parked his car, he saw Hanji press her face against the window, watching him.

She was going to have a fucking field day with this. 

And he was actually eager to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it! This was such a fun little story to write. It's quite a bit different from my usual projects, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! 
> 
> I've started on the sequel. It will likely be a while before it's posted, but if you're interested then stay tuned! 
> 
> Most of all, thanks for your support! I really appreciate all of you. You're the best. ^^


End file.
